Art Class
by Snavej
Summary: In the second semester of university, Marinette decides to take a life drawing class. But she wasn't expecting a certain model...


Art Class

Marinette hadn't exactly told Alya the whole truth when she said she was taking an 'art class' as her option module for her second semester of university. Or rather, she hadn't really specified what kind of art class it was.

So Alya was completely oblivious to the fact that every week on a Friday morning, Marinette was drawing naked people. While Marinette knew there was nothing wrong with taking a life drawing class, and that her skills had improved massively as a result, she didn't think she could bear the teasing that would come with confessing to Alya what she was doing. Okay, Alya wouldn't be too bad, but still. It was just easier not to.

* * *

Adrien hadn't exactly told Nino the whole truth when he said he was doing "some extra modelling" to raise a little bit of spare cash. Or rather, he hadn't really specified what kind of modelling it was.

His father had agreed to fund his university studies, but had decided it was time for his son to take the initiative when it came to pocket money. His father's intention had been to encourage him to form his own business. But Adrien had chosen to do what his father had done to him since he was born; he sold his body. Or rather, the rights for people to draw, photograph and forever immortalise him in their chosen medium. He had no interest in business; he had other plans for his life.

He had gotten in touch with the university's art department and let them know that he'd be willing to model for them for a minimal fee, as long as no work containing his image was sold for profit.

When the art department got in touch asking if he was interested in modelling for a life drawing class he initially wanted to turn them down. He had limits and being naked in front of a large group of people was one of them.

Then the woman on the phone had revealed exactly how much they were willing to pay him. It was no sum to be scoffed at.

"Monsieur Agreste, I really wouldn't have asked but I've already had three models drop out on me and I don't want to disappoint my class," the woman had begged. The money would be enough to buy Nino's birthday present.

And so Adrien agreed.

* * *

"Ah, Monsieur Agreste! You're here early," the art teacher greeted him. "Right, I have a little room back here that you can change into, I have a robe for you to wear until we start." She led him back to a small changing area. "I want to reassure you that all the blinds will be shut and I'll have something covering the door as well. I know some other students can be quite immature about these things."

"Uh, thanks," Adrien replied, ruffling the hair on the back of his head nervously.

"I'll leave you to change," she said. "Just come through when you're ready."

Adrien smiled until she shut the door behind her and then he groaned.

"Why am I doing this?" he asked himself.

"Nino's present," Plagg reminded him.

"I'm not sure Nino is worth it."

Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Do you know anyone who takes art classes?" he asked.

Adrien thought about it.

"Not that I can think of," he replied finally.

"Right then," Plagg went on. "So you have nothing to worry about. Now give me that camembert. I can smell it."

Adrien laughed and opened the pot containing the cheese for his kwami. Then he stripped off and pulled the robe on. After folding his clothes, he took a deep breath.

"Wish me luck," he muttered.

"Really? You want me to wish you luck?" Plagg retorted, but Adrien had already rolled his eyes and left.

The classroom as beginning to fill up and Adrien couldn't help but scan it for people he knew, fortunately, there were none so far. The art teacher gestured for him to take a seat on a stool that had been placed in front of a large white background.

"Does anyone have a specific pose they'd like Monsieur Agreste to do for us today?" the teacher asked the class. Adrien smiled awkwardly and clutched at his robe. "Please remember he is new to this, so nothing to complicated."

A light discussion broke out between the students on what they could do considering the lighting and props. Eventually they settled on him "looking wistfully out of the window" with "legs crossed and hands resting". Adrien mimicked their suggestions while still clothed, thinking that he might be able to tuck certain things out of sight.

"Okay, is everyone set up and happy?" the art teacher called. "I'm just going to put the heater on over here." There was a little rustling as the students fiddled with pencils. "Okay, when you're ready Monsieur Agreste."

Adrien took a deep breath again and undid the robe. He paused for another second before letting it drop.

And then the door opened.

* * *

Marinette was late.

She ran down the corridors of the art department while desperately trying to get the coffee stain out of her shirt by dabbing it with paper. She knew it wasn't working, but continued anyway. She had been late getting up due to a report she'd had to finish the previous night for her business class and then she'd ended up running straight into someone, spilling coffee over them both. Marinette had apologised profusely and given her poor victim a few euro to buy himself a new drink before running off again.

She rushed to the life art classroom and pushed open the door. Hopefully they wouldn't have started just yet and she wouldn't have missed too much.

The last thing Marinette had expected upon opening the door was to see Adrien Agreste stripping in front of her.

She dropped the coffee stained tissue in shock.

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, glad to see you joined us today," the art teacher called. "Hurry up and shut the door."

Marinette spluttered, shut the door, scooped up her tissue and hurried to the remaining easel. Her brain was running at a hundred miles an hour.

Adrien was here.

Adrien was in her life art class.

Adrien was modelling in her life art class.

Adrien Agreste, her long time crush, was naked and about three metres away from where she stood.

She knew her face was red and silently cursed herself. She was not about to start being unprofessional in this class. She was a strong independent young woman who could totally draw her crush naked without so much as a second thought.

Totally.

Marinette fumbled with the paper and her pencils as long as she could, but she knew eventually she would have to look around her easel at Adrien. Squinting, she peered around to see him calmly sitting the chosen pose. He didn't seem bothered at all.

Marinette gulped.

She lifted pencil to paper and began to draw, going into exquisite detail on Adrien's head. Because drawing his head was innocent. There was no way she could be distracted by how good he looked if she just focused on his head.

Marinette gulped again.

* * *

Adrien was panicking.

Not that his face showed it of course, his face was calm. But internally, he was waiting for the butterflies in his stomach to burst out and…

He would just have to talk to Marinette after the class.

Marinette was nice. She'd understand that there was no way any of this could reach Nino's ears. She could keep a secret surely? It's not like she'd told anyone about taking this class, he knew would have heard if she had.

His eyes darted to the clock.

Only 45 minutes left.

* * *

What if he told Alya?

The thought buzzed around Marinette's head as her hand sketched his hair. She thought it more likely that Adrien would tell Nino, who in turn would tell Alya, but the end result would be the same. Alya knowing.

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng," the teacher whispered from behind her, causing Marinette to jump. "Keep an eye on the time; don't focus too much on one area."

"Yes, I will do," she replied.

She took a deep breath as she looked around at Adrien again. She could manage drawing his shoulders right? Her mouth went dry at the thought. He had very nice muscles there, what were they called again? Traps? Or something? She didn't know. Or if she did know, the information had escaped her brain upon entering into her current situation.

Tentatively she worked her way down his body, starting with drawing his shoulders. Then a bit of his chest. Then his arms. Damn he had nice arms. Then a bit more of his torso. Hmm, abs…

"Alright, finish off whatever bit you are drawing now," the teacher called. Marinette sighed in relief. There was only so much detail you could draw on a set of abs. She was dangerously close to having to venture further down.

Marinette avoided looking at Adrien as he pulled the robe up around him again and hurried off to change. She knew she was going to have to talk to him. To somehow swear him to secrecy.

She waited outside the classroom for him to appear.

"Hey Marinette," he greeted her with a light dusting of pink across his cheeks.

"Adrien!" Her voice came out a lot higher and squeakier than she had expected.

"Marinette, I need to ask a favour from you," he went on.

"Yeah I, um, need to, um…" She couldn't look at him. And settled for staring at his shoes.

"Please don't tell Nino."

"Please don't tell Alya."

They spoke at the exact same time. Marinette looked up and they made eye contact. The two laughed awkwardly.

"Does she not…?"

"No, she'd tease me so much!"

"Likewise with Nino.

"So promise you won't tell?"

"Of course! If you won't either?"

"Of course I wouldn't!"

They grinned.

"How was your drawing?" Adrien asked quickly, desperate for a new topic.

"It was okay I guess," she mumbled, and fished her sketchbook out of her bag. She flicked it open to the relevant page and held it out to him. "It's not quite finished but…" She trailed off. Adrien studied it for a moment.

"Wow, this is really-"

"I know its crap," Marinette jumped in. "I'm no good at drawing bodies unless they look just like mannequins!"

"I was going to say detailed," Adrien said. "But you've always had an eye for detail."

"What do you mean?"

"With all your designs," Adrien elaborated.

"Oh, um, thanks," Marinette said with a weak smile.

And then Adrien heard words coming from his mouth that he was sure he hadn't intended to say.

"If you want me to model for you again so you can finish this off then I really don't mind."

Marinette felt her knees go weak and her face flush with colour.

"Um- Uh- Maybe!" she squeaked. "I, um, have to go like right now to-"

But she was saved the trouble of thinking of something by the sounds of screams and confusion.

Neither Adrien nor Marinette had ever been so grateful for the arrival of an akuma.

* * *

Omake:

"Dude, there's rumours going around that you modelled for the naked drawing class," Nino prompted. Adrien laughed convincingly.

"What? Really?" he joked. He knew Marinette and Alya were just a few metres away and had hoped they hadn't heard, but then-

"Marinette, why have you gone red?"

* * *

 **Author's note: So I found this half written (and by half, I mean the first three paragraphs) and decided to finish it. I should not be allowed to write. And for anyone who's interested, the akuma was life-modelling themed. Totally make people naked... *snigger***

 **I'm joking.**

 **But that would be hilarious.**

 **And a potential reveal fic (Marinette: I recognise those abs...) but ANYWAY**

 **Please review :)**


End file.
